christmastripfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Trips 1955 to 1959
Back to Main Page Quick links to 1950's, 1960's, 1970's, 1980's, 1990's, 2000's, 2010's The bicycle ride that became the Christmas Trip first took place in 1955 - It is included here for completeness. 1955 (Genesis of the Trip) December 26-27-28-29. Trip name was "Idyllwild". Hostel mother - Jerry Bartel Start - 8 am Monday, Hwy. 101 and La Jolla Junction Day 1 - to Oak Grove. Course went through Ramona , by 3:30 all were at Paradise Ranch. Sleeping bags under heavy trees, rained at night. Day 2 - to Idyllwild. Woke up at 4 am in drizzle, off in fog until 4000'. Course went up Anza Road, Stayed at Hidden Valley Lodge (6000') at night temps in low 20's. Boys in bunk house, girls in a cabin. Day 3 - to Live Oak Park. Breakfast in lodge kitchen. 23 miles to Hemet took <1 hr. Day 4 - La Jolla Junction 12 cyclists, mostly H.S. boys. Bikes avg. cost $125. Tires @ 80 psi. Trip restricted to AYH members who had completed a 50 miles in 5 hour "sprint" held some time (weeks?) before the Trip. 260 miles per Idyllwild Town Crier column, 200 miles per post Trip AYH write-up. Cost - $5 for food, $2 for cabin, $2 for incidentals 1955 pre trip.jpg|1955 Pre-Trip announcement 1955 post trip.jpg|1955 Post-Trip review 1955 column.jpg|1955 Idyllwild newspaper column? 1956 (1st) December 27-28-29-30. Called the "Christmas Trip" to Idyllwild. Trip Leader was presumably Dr. C. L. Graves, since he did the trip. Start - 8 am Thursday, Hwy. 101 and La Jolla Junction Day 1 - Through Camp Matthews, Pomerado Road into Escondido, lunch at the drive-in. Lake Wohlford, Valley Center, Rincon (Springs), stayed at Henry Gale's ranch in Pauma, sleep on front lawn. Day 2 - Pala, climb to Temecula, flat to Winchester, Hemet, lunch, 28 miles from 1000' to 6000' (took 2 to 4 hrs.), stayed at Buckhorn Camp (Idyllwild) 8 to a cabin. Day 3 - Down the mountain to Keen Camp, Anza, Coahuila, Aguanga, stay at Paradise Ranch (Oak Grove). Hamburger stew for dinner. Day 4 - Warner's to Santa Ysable at 20 mph, lunch in Ramona, (cold drinks at Big Stone?) Poway, San Diego by 4 pm. 19 cyclists grew to 34 by the time they returned. Two logistical support cars, driven by Marilyn and Ted. Avg. mileage was 55, most of climbing on Day 2. Cost - $4 meals and lodging, $4 meals on the road 1956 pre trip.jpg|1956 Pre-Trip 1956 post trip.jpg|1956 Post trip 1956 Graves post.jpg|1956 Graves note 1957 (2nd) December 26-27-28-29. Trip called "To Borrego Desert" Pete Kendal's first Trip, Dr. Graves on Trip. Start - 8 am Thursday, El Cajon Blvd. and College. Day 1 - La Mesa, Japatul valley, lunch at Descanso junction, Rte. 79 thru Cuyamaca State Park to Harrison Park (4000'), stayed at Mr. Persing's cabin. Day 2 - Descend into Julian, down Banner grade thru Sentenac Canyon to Borrego Springs, lunch at the drugstore. Hiked up Palm Canyon to the waterfall. Stayed in Borrego presumably. Day 3 - Left desert to Lake Henshaw, at San Felipe for lunch, to Camp San Luis Rey, temp dropped. Slept outdoors on the side of a ravine(?). Day 4 - Home thru Santa Isabel and at Ramona 11 am for lunch. Poway, Miramar to La Jolla Junction. Cost - $4 plus money for the road. 23 cyclists, picked up at around five more along the way. 1957 pre trip.jpg|1957 Pre Trip 1957 post trip.jpg|1957 Post Trip 1958 (3rd) December 27-28-29-30. Four-day ride to the Santa Ana Mountains. Managers - Bob Brown and Linda Wood. Route changed at last minute because of San Juan Capistrano fire. Start - 8 am Saturday, La Jolla Junction. Day 1 - (originally to Live Oak Park) to Escondido, Valley Center to Pauma, stay at Henry and Tonia Gale's ranch. Day 2 - (originally to Elsinore) short ride to De Luz, stayed at the Mosher ranch. Day 3 - (originally to San Clemente) shifting winds but made it to Oak Grove. Day 4 - Back to San Diego, with the wind now behind them. Cost - $4.50 plus money for the road. 30 riders by the time they left Pauma (28 male, 2 female), not a single mishap or flat! Picked up three riders, lost six along the way. All bags carried in the AYH trailer, may have to get a van if the ride gets bigger. Weather beautiful. 1958 pre trip.jpg|1958 Pre Trip 1958 post trip.jpg|1958 Post Trip 1959 (4th) December 27-28-29-30. "Four-day Christmas Trip". Trip Leader - Dr. Graves Start - 8 am Sunday, La Jolla Junction. Use duffel bag, not suitcase. Day 1 - to Warner's (60 miles) Day 2 - to Idyllwild (60 miles) stayed at Hidden Lodge in Fern Valley. Stiff and cold winds en route. Day 3 - hiking in Idyllwild area Day 4 - Hemet, Temecula, to San Diego (partly by car(!)) 110 miles according to Idyllwild article. Cost - $6.50, including all meals 34 cyclists, bikes are French or Italian, have 10 speeds and weigh on avg. 23 lbs. 1959 pre trip.jpg|1959 Pre Trip 1959 SDnews pre trip.jpg|1959 SD Newspaper pre trip 1959 Idyllwild news post trip.jpg|1959 Idyllwild Town Crier story Back to Main Page